


Voiceless Fire

by Scarlet_Absol_13



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Eventual Humor, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Katara makes a guest appearance, Sick Character, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24449212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlet_Absol_13/pseuds/Scarlet_Absol_13
Summary: After getting caught out in the storm and breaking Aang out of the Pohuai Stronghold Zuko comes down with a frustrating bout of laryngitis and of course, Zhao can't seem to mind his own business.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 25
Kudos: 320





	1. Does He Seem A Little Off Today?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a bout of laryngitis I came down with when I was sixteen. This was supposed to be funny but things went off the rails and it WILL get funnier I swear. This is my first Avatar the Last Airbender fanfic. This will also eventually have a partner fic. This takes place after "The Blue Spirit" and will continue through "Bato of the Water Tribe."

From the moment he woke up that day, Zuko decided it was not going to be a good day. His entire body ached from rescuing the Avatar from the Pohuai Stronghold as the Blue Spirit and he was sporting one heck of a bruise on his forehead from where the Yuyan archer had struck him. He also had a nagging headache, his throat was quite raw and a little sore and he felt unusually cold which he figured was due to the storm he and his crew had been caught in or perhaps it had something to do with the half-frozen frogs the Avatar had stuffed down his shirt for some reason. He made a mental note to see if his uncle could brew him something that would hopefully stave off whatever illness he was coming down with. He figured as long as he had a calm, relatively stress-free day, he would recover by the following morning.

However from the moment he stepped onto the deck of the ship and saw two of his crewmen engaged in a heated fist fight, he probably wasn’t going to have a calm, stress-free day. He quickly put himself between the two sparring men, barely managing to dodge several punches.

“What the hell is going on here?” He demanded as loud as his raw throat would let him.

“He cheated me out of twenty gold pieces!” One of the men screamed.

“I won fair and square!”

“You cheated!”

“ENOUGH!” Zuko yelled, wincing slightly as his headache and throat discomfort worsened “Since neither of you can come to an agreement, give me the gold.” He took the twenty gold pieces, gave ten to one man and the remaining ten to the other, “There, you each get half.”

“But he-”

“I DON’T GIVE A FUCK WHETHER HE CHEATED OR NOT! I’M NOT IN THE MOOD TO DEAL WITH THIS SHIT TODAY!” Zuko yelled, “If you two continue to argue I’ll take the fucking gold and throw it overboard and no one will get it!”

The two men watched as Zuko walked back down below deck holding his head, “Is it just me or does Prince Zuko seem a little…off today?”

“If by “off” you mean angrier yet, quieter than usual, then yes, he does seem a little off today. Normally he would have let us fight it out…”

* * *

“Good morning Prince Zuko,” Iroh greeted, “Or rather, it’s almost closer to midday than early morning.”

“Good morning Uncle.”

“You missed your morning training session but I don’t see why Lieutenant Jee wouldn’t be willing to train with you after lunch.”

“I don’t feel like training today,” Zuko responded softly resisting the urge to put his aching head down on the table he was sitting at.

“That’s understandable you’ve been training tirelessly for months now,” Iroh said, “You deserve to take a few days off. Would you like something to eat?”

“I’m not really hungry,” Zuko muttered, “I can wait until lunch.”

“Are you feeling okay?”

“It’s just a headache.”

“You’ve got quite the bruise on your head there,” Iroh pointed out, “I’m a little worried about it.”

“I don’t have a concussion if that’s what you’re worried about,” Zuko responded, “Someone already made sure I wasn’t concussed. My headache has nothing to do with the bruise on my head.” He paused, “Uncle…”

“What is it Zuko?”

“Is there a-”

“Prince Zuko, General Iroh,” Lieutenant Jee said as he entered the room, “There you are.”

“What is it?” Zuko asked as he stood up.

“We’ve received a messenger hawk from Admiral Zhao. He’s requested an audience and will be boarding our ship within the hour.”

“Great,” Zuko grumbled as he massaged his aching forehead, “A visit from _him_ is the last thing I need today.”

“Is everything alright Prince Zuko?”

“It’s fine,” Zuko responded, “I’m retuning to my room to meditate before Zhao gets here. Let me know when he arrives.”

Jee sighed as Zuko left the room, “He _does_ seem off today…” He commented.

“What are you talking about?” Iroh asked.

“I was a little concerned when Prince Zuko missed his morning training session but then few of the crewmen mentioned that he was acting kind of off earlier,” Jee responded, “I now see what they were talking about. What do you think?”

Iroh sighed, “I agree with you,” He responded, “I’ve known him long enough to know that he’s probably feeling a little under the weather today.”

“What should we do about it sir?”

“Don’t worry I have it under control,” Iroh responded, “But for now just act like everything is normal. We’ll find out what’s bothering him before dinner.”

* * *

Admiral Zhao was less than thrilled when he boarded Zuko’s ship and found that the young prince was not immediately in his presence.

“Where is he?” Zhao demanded, “I thought I made it clear in my message that I didn’t have a lot of time to waste here.”

“With all due apologies Admiral, you know how the young prince is,” Lieutenant Jee responded, “His uncle is getting him now. I’m sure they’ll be here any minute.”

“They had better be.”

“What do you want?” Zuko demanded in an almost uncharacteristically hoarse voice.

“Is that any way to greet an Admiral, Prince Zuko?” Zhao asked, “Well no matter, we have a new enemy of the state to inform you about. Two nights ago, we managed to catch the Avatar, however a mysterious masked figure snuck into the Pohuai Stronghold and managed to free him.”

“And? What do you want from us?”

“We want any information on who the mysterious masked figure might be,” Zhao said, “We call him the Blue Spirit and he wields double broadswords. We’re not sure if he’s a bender or not.”

“Two nights ago we were in port picking up supplies to repair the ship,” Zuko responded, “And nowhere near the Pohuai Stronghold.”

“You managed to damage this ship _again_?”

“We got caught in a storm,” Zuko responded, “Lightning struck the ship.”

“Was it an actual storm this time?” Or did the Avatar embarrass you and your crew again?”

“It was an actual storm.”

“I see…” Zhao murmured, “So you have no information on this new mysterious figure then?”

“Why would I?”

“Oh I don’t know,” Zhao said, “You seem to be sporting one heck of a bruise on your forehead. How did you get it?”

“It’s none of your business.”

“I was just asking because one of the Yuyan archers managed to strike the Avatar thief in the mask,” Zhao said, “The person behind the mask would probably have a bruise in almost the exact same place as yours. So I’ll ask again, how did you get it?”

“I SAID IT’S NONE OF YOUR FUCKING BUSINESS.”

“Lieutenant Jee, do you happen to know how the Prince Zuko got that bruise?”

“He was struck on the head by a piece of debris when lightning struck our ship.” Lieutenant Jee responded, “And two nights ago he was on precautionary rest orders due to a minor head injury.”

“Oh well…there goes that theory.”

“Are you trying to insinuate that I was the mysterious masked figure that rescued the Avatar?” Zuko demanded.

“I mean you have to admit it was a sound theory.” Zhao asked, “You seem so obsessed with capturing the Avatar to prove to your father that you aren’t some worthless fuck up that breaking into the Pohuai Stronghold to rescue him is something I can see you trying to pull.”

“I ALREADY TOLD YOU I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THE MASKED FIGURE THAT HUMILIATED YOU AND RESUCED THE AVATAR!” Zuko roared, “NOW IF YOU’RE DONE I SUGGEST YOU GET THE FUCK OFF MY SHIP BEFORE I-” Before he could finish, Zuko collapsed into a violent coughing fit.

“Zuko!” Iroh exclaimed as he dropped to Zuko’s side.

“Prince Zuko!” Lieutenant Jee called as he did the same.

“Oh my,” Zhao smirked, “That doesn’t sound good.”

“As you can see Prince Zuko isn’t feeling his best today and if you have nothing else to tell him, I think it would be best to let him go back to bed so he can rest,” Iroh said, “I hope you understand.”

“Of course,” Zhao responded, “Should I send for my personal doctor?”

“That won’t be necessary,” Zuko growled softly. “I wouldn’t trust you to send me a reputable doctor.”

“Well Prince Zuko I wish you a speedy recovery and I’ll take my leave now.”

“You should get back to bed Price Zuko,” Iroh said placing a hand to the young prince’s forehead, “You’re running a fever.”

“Should I set a course to the nearest port?” Jee asked as he helped Zuko stand, “In case you need a doctor?”

“I don’t think that will be necessary, I’m pretty sure it’s just a cold.” Zuko responded hoarsely, “You’re in charge until I recover.”

“Roger.” Jee responded as he and Iroh led Zuko towards his quarters.

“Lieutenant,” Zuko murmured in case Zhao was still within earshot, “Why did you lie back there? You knew I wasn’t on the ship that night.”

“You looked like you needed some help,” Jee responded, “Plus I honestly can’t stand that guy.”

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Feel better Prince Zuko.”

* * *

“Get back to bed Prince Zuko,” Iroh said as he led Zuko into his room, “I’ll go make you some tea and a light lunch.” 

“Do you have anything that will help with a sore throat?” Zuko asked.

“What kind of tea master would I be if I didn’t have a tea that will help with a sore throat?” Iroh asked, “Of course I do.”

“Thank you, uncle.”

When Iroh stepped out on deck to get to the ship’s small kitchen, Lieutenant Jee was there waiting for him.

“General Iroh, may I have a word?”

“You want to know what we should do if we spot the Avatar, don’t you?”

“Yes sir.”

Iroh sighed, “I say we try to keep it a secret,” He responded, “Obviously there’s nothing we’ll be able to do if Zuko spots him but if he doesn’t the best thing we can do is keep it a secret.”

“Alright, I let the rest of the crew know.”

“For the time being Zuko’s illness seems mild but with him it doesn’t always take much for a mild illness to turn into something more severe.” Iroh explained as he prepared a light lunch and some tea for Zuko, “I want to avoid working him up if possible.”

“That’s going to be easier said than done.”

“We can at least try.”

“Keep me updated and let me know if you think he’ll need a doctor.”

“I will,” Iroh responded as he picked up the tray he had prepared.

When Iroh returned to Zuko’s quarters he found that the young prince had fallen into a light but restful sleep.

“Oh well, it’s probably for the best,” Iroh thought, “He probably won’t sleep well tonight.”

* * *

Zuko woke about an hour or so later, “Uncle,” he muttered groggily.

“How are you feeling?”

“About the same,” Zuko muttered as he sat up.

“I brought you a light soup and some tea that should help soothe your throat.”

“Thank you.” Zuko said as he took a sip of the tea grimacing slightly as the pain in his throat worsened as he swallowed.

“I’m sorry if the tea’s not to your taste,” Iroh said, “I know that particular tea is quite bitter but it should help.”

“It wasn’t the taste,” Zuko responded softly as he subconsciously put a hand to his throat. His sore throat had gradually gotten worse as the day went on and the small sip of the pleasantly warm tea went down feeling more like shards of glass.

“Zuko, if you don’t mind, I think I might tell Lieutenant Jee to set a course for the nearest port so we can get you a doctor,” Iroh said after watching his nephew wince in pain after each sip of tea or soup broth he took, “You look like you’re in pain.”

“It’s just a cold, I’m sure I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

Iroh sighed, “If you insist,” He responded, “If you’re done eating you should try to get some more rest. You never sleep well when you’re sick like this.” Zuko nodded and rested against his bed again, “I’ll be back in a little bit. Try to get some sleep.”

Once Iroh was sure that Zuko was asleep again he quietly left the room to find Lieutenant Jee. Iroh found the interim commander talking with the helmsman in the control room.

“Lieutenant Jee.”

“What do you need General Iroh?”

“I was going to tell you to set a course for the nearest port,” Iroh said, “Zuko is probably going to need a doctor or at the very least a stronger medicinal tea.”

“Is he that ill?”

“Not yet,” Iroh said, “But it seems his throat was so sore he could barely eat anything. I know just what will help him feel better but I don’t have what I need on the ship.”

“He won’t realize I’m changing our course and storm in here and freak out will he?” Jee asked.

“He’s sound asleep right now,” Iroh said, “And if he does freak out, I’ll take the blame but I don’t think he will. Even if he won’t admit it, he’s feeling quite ill so I don’t think he’ll leave his bed unless he absolutely has to.”

“Alright I’ll set a course to the nearest port.”

“I’m going to take a nap, I get the feeling I won’t be sleeping much tonight.”

“If you need anything during the night, let me know,” Jee said, “Especially if we have to send for a doctor.”


	2. Sharing Tea With a Fascinating Stranger

Iroh sighed as he pressed a cold compress to Zuko’s forehead as the boy shivered, “Please let us get you a doctor,” Iroh demanded, “This isn’t just a cold.” The sixteen year old had woken up coughing shortly after midnight but between the relentless chills and violent coughing fits it was nearing daybreak and he had been unable to fall back to sleep. 

Not having the energy to argue with his uncle, Zuko nodded then tried to burrow deeper into his blankets.

“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Iroh said as he stood, “Try to relax as best you can.” He then left the room and immediately headed for Lieutenant Jee’s quarters.

“What is it?” Jee asked tiredly as the light flooding into his quarters woke him.

“I’m sorry to bother you so early but…”

“Zuko needs a doctor, doesn’t he?”

“Yes.”

“Alright, we’re not far from a decent port town that has a Fire Navy outpost hopefully there’s a doctor posted there. I’ll leave immediately and should be back within an hour.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

* * *

True to his word, Lieutenant Jee entered Zuko’s quarters with a doctor less than an hour after he had left.

“How is he doing General Iroh?” Jee asked.

“He’s been in and out of sleep for the last hour,” Iroh responded, “But his symptoms haven’t subsided. Were you able to get a doctor?”

“Yes,” Jee answered, “We got lucky, one of our nation’s best doctors was posted at the outpost.”

“General Iroh,” The gray-haired woman behind the Lieutenant greeted, “It’s been a while.”

“Doctor Rin, it’s good to see you again,” Iroh said, “I’m sorry to call you here so early but my nephew has taken ill.”

“Lieutenant Jee has already explained what was wrong,” Rin said as she placed her hand to Zuko’s hot and sweaty forehead, “If I recall correctly, he’s a Firebender right?”

“Yes.”

“Okay,” Rin responded as Zuko opened his eyes a bit, “Can you tell me how you’re feeling Prince Zuko?”

Zuko opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. He coughed a bit and tried to speak but once again he wasn’t even able to muster a whisper.

“Oh my, you’ve lost your voice,” Rin said, “Could you sit up a bit so I can take a look at your throat?” Zuko reluctantly sat up, “Now, I’m just going to use a small controlled flame to look down your throat, can you open your mouth for me?” Zuko did what he was told but flinched and pulled away once the small flame was produced, “It’s okay Prince Zuko, I’m not going to hurt you.” She sighed as Zuko continued to instinctively move away from the small flame until he tumbled off his bed, “How about if I get your uncle to handle the flame? Will that put you more at ease?” Zuko nodded slightly as got back in bed, “General, would you mind?”

“Not at all,” Iroh responded as he held a small flame up to Zuko’s face.

“Is your throat sore?” Rin asked. Zuko nodded, “Does it hurt when you swallow?” Zuko nodded again.

“He had a hard time eating yesterday because of his throat,” Iroh said, “Not even the tea I made for him helped.”

“Well the good news is, his tonsils don’t look swollen or infected,” Rin said, “His breathing and lungs sound good despite the cough. But you can’t talk can you?” Zuko shook his head, “Okay, based on his fever and other symptoms I’m going to say that he’s dealing with a cold paired with viral laryngitis. I’m going to recommend bed rest until his fever is down, no firebending for the first twenty-four hours after his fever falls, and lastly no yelling for at least a week. In terms of treatment, I’m sure General Iroh knows just what medicinal tea to use.”

“I do,” Iroh said, “Thank you for making a “house” call Doctor Rin.”

“Anything for Prince Zuko and General Iroh,” Rin responded, “I hope you feel better soon Prince Zuko. I’ll be posted in this region for the next week so don’t hesitate to call for me if you feel he needs a follow up or gets worse.”

“We will,” Iroh said, “Try to get some sleep Prince Zuko. I’m going to escort Doctor Rin back to the Navy Outpost then head into town to pick up some medicinal herbs. I’ll be back in a few hours, if you need anything let Lieutenant Jee know.”

Zuko nodded and shut his eyes. He soon drifted into a light but fitful sleep.

* * *

“It’s good to see that Prince Zuko is doing reasonably well,” Rin said, “Considering what he’s been through.”

“He struggled for a while but he’s doing better now,” Iroh said.

“I wanted to check his left eye but he didn’t seem up to it.”

“He regained most of his vision in that eye but he still has some difficulty seeing to his left side,” Iroh said, “He dealt with frequent and sometimes severe headaches for a while due to the change in his vision but it’s been almost a year since he’s had one. Unless he isn’t telling me about them anymore.”

“His scar looks…about as good as it could look considering,” Rin said, “But he still has that fear. The poor boy looked terrified when I held the flame up to his face.”

“Yeah,” Iroh sighed, “That might never go away.”

“Well thank you for the escort back to the Outpost General.”

“Thank you for coming to check on Prince Zuko.”

“You’re welcome.”

* * *

After Iroh had picked up the various herbs he needed for a strong medicinal tea that would hopefully soothe Zuko’s throat he was on his way to port when someone ran into him. He turned around to see the young water tribe girl who was traveling with the Avatar on the ground.

“I’m sorry I wasn’t watching where I was going and I…shit…” She gasped when she looked up and realized who she had run into, “Where is he?” She demanded jumping to her feet and going on the defensive, “Where’s Zuko?” 

“He’s not here,” Iroh said, “He’s currently back on our ship trying to sleep off a fever and a bad cold. I can assure you, he won’t be chasing after you for a few days. You look troubled, what’s wrong?”

The Water Tribe girl sighed, “Aang’s sick,” She explained, “My brother and I had been sick a few days ago and we thought he had what we did but his symptoms aren’t the same. He had a sore throat so bad he could barely eat anything yesterday and he completely lost his voice today. I came to find some medicine but, I don’t know what to get him.”

“You’re in luck,” Iroh said, “It sounds like your friend has the same thing my nephew is sick with. I came here to buy him some medicinal herbs for a tea and I happened to buy more than he’ll need.”

“How do I know I can trust you?” The girl asked.

“How about I make us a cup of tea using the herbs first?” Iroh said.

Realizing that she probably didn’t have another option, the girl sighed, “Okay.” She reluctantly agreed.

* * *

“Why are you doing this?” The girl asked as she and Iroh sat on the side of a dirt road just outside the port town, “We’re enemies.”

“Perhaps under different circumstances we’ll find ourselves on opposite sides,” Iroh explained as he prepared their tea, “But for now we have the same goal. We’re just two people who are just trying to find a way to help someone we care about recover from an illness.” 

“I suppose you’re right,” The girl said, “It’s just, I can’t shake the feeling that Zuko will jump out of hiding at any moment and try to use me to find Aang again.”

“Zuko was so sick last night he barely slept,” Iroh said, “I highly doubt he would have the strength to follow me out here and try to attack you.” He handed the girl a cup of tea, “Here, I hope I didn’t make it too hot for you.” He then poured himself a cup and took a long sip to assure the girl that the hot beverage was safe to drink.

“Thank you,” The girl said as she carefully took a sip of her own tea, “This…is incredible!” She gasped, “I would expect a strong medicinal tea to be bitter but it isn’t.”

“Zuko doesn’t like bitter tea,” Iroh said, “So I kept that in mind while I picked which herbs I wanted to use.”

“I wish Aang had given this to my brother and I instead of the frozen frogs he had us suck on when we were sick,” The girl said as she finished the cup she had been given, “I _still_ can’t get that taste out of my mouth and it’s been four days.”

Iroh laughed, “Frozen wood frogs will cure almost anything in a pinch but it’s not nearly as pleasant as a nice tea,” he said as he prepared several small satchels of tea for the girl.

“You can say that again.”

“Here,” Iroh said as he handed the satchels to the girl, “There should be enough there to last until your friend feels better. Have him drink a cup with each meal and he should start to feel better in few days. I’ve portioned them out for you so all you have to do is make sure you let the leaves and herbs seep in almost boiling water for at least five minutes.”

“Are you sure I can just have this?” The girl asked as she tentatively took the satchels.

“Take it. I can always buy more if I need to. And feel free to enjoy a cup of the tea yourself.”

“Thank you so much.”

“Thank you for letting me help you and for sharing a cup of tea with me. Maybe we’ll be able to share another cup of tea someday.”

Iroh watched as the young girl walked off towards the rest of her group. He felt almost guilty for letting a girl, who was definitely a few years younger than his nephew, go off on her own, but knew that because of their situations that it was for the best. Before returning to the ship he made another quick trip to the herbalist to replenish the herbs he had given to the girl.

* * *

“Welcome back General Iroh,” Lieutenant Jee greeted once Iroh returned to Zuko’s quarters.

“How is he?” Iroh asked.

“He’s been asleep the whole time,” Jee responded, “Should we be letting him sleep so much?”

“He barely slept last night and depending on when his fever starts breaking he’s probably not going to sleep well for at least another night,” Iroh said as he placed his hand to Zuko’s forehead, “We’re going to let him get as much sleep as he needs.” As he pulled his hand away from Zuko’s head, the teenager stirred and opened his eyes, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. Are you feeling any better?”

Zuko shrugged in a “not really” type way.

“Do you want to try to eat a little something?”

Once again Zuko just shrugged. He didn’t have much of an appetite and his throat was still almost unbearably sore.

“Don’t feel like eating?” Iroh asked and Zuko shook his head, “Will you at least drink some of the tea I brought for you?” Zuko sighed and nodded, “I promise it isn’t bitter like the tea I made for you yesterday. In fact someone already said it was very good.”

“Who?” Zuko mouthed as he sat up a bit.

“Just a weary traveler I met in town,” Iroh responded not daring to tell his nephew that he had run into the young Water Tribe girl who traveled with the Avatar. Zuko needed to rest and if he knew the Avatar was in the vicinity, he wasn’t going to. “Here,” He said as he handed his nephew a steaming cup of tea, “This should help soothe your throat.”

Zuko took the pleasantly warm cup and cautiously took a sip. The first few sips went down painfully but the more he drank the less his throat hurt. “Could I have a little something to eat?” He mouthed as he handed the empty cup to Iroh.

“What would you like?” Iroh asked.

“I don’t care.” Zuko mouthed.

“Okay,” Iroh said, “I’ll get the cook to make you a nice soup. What did you think of the tea?”

“It was good.” Zuko mouthed.

“Did it help?” Iroh asked and Zuko nodded, “I’ll be back in a little bit. Lieutenant Jee, would you come with me please?”

“Yes sir.”

* * *

“What did you need me for?” Jee asked once they were a decent ways away from Zuko’s quarters.

“I was going to suggest we leave this area,” Iroh said, “I ran into the Water Tribe girl who’s been traveling with the Avatar while in port. Well, technically she ran into me. But they’re camping out not far from port, I don’t want to risk encountering them while Zuko is still sick.”

“I’ll tell the helmsman to divert our course,” Jee said.

“Thank you.”

* * *

“Here you are Prince Zuko,” Iroh said as he handed Zuko a bowl of soup, “Eat what you can.”

Zuko had eaten half of the soup he had been given when Lieutenant Jee entered the room.

“Prince Zuko, General Iroh, I apologize for bothering you but we’ve received a hawk from Admiral Zhao.”

Unable to speak Zuko exhaled angrily, which promptly triggered a coughing fit.

“What does it say, Lieutenant?” Iroh asked.

“Admiral Zhao is saying there’s new information regarding the person who broke into the Pohuai Stronghold,” Jee said, “He’s requesting another audience as soon as possible. What should I tell him?”

“Tell him that Zuko is still sick and isn’t in any condition to meet with him today,” Iroh said, “The earliest we can meet with him will be two days from now and we’ll send a hawk once Zuko feels well enough.”

“He’s not going to like that,” Jee said.

“He’s going to have to understand that Prince Zuko’s health comes first,” Iroh said, “Give me the parchment, I’ll write the letter.”

“Thank you.” Jee said as he handed Iroh a parchment and a brush, “Are you finished with your lunch Prince Zuko?” Zuko nodded, “Would you like anything else?” Zuko shook his head, “Try to get some rest, your uncle and I will take care of things until you’re feeling better.” Zuko pantomimed a writing motion, “Do you want something to write on?” Zuko nodded.

Jee handed the teen a piece of scrap parchment and a brush and ink. Zuko took the paper and brush and quickly scribbled a note.

“DON’T LET THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE ZHAO ONTO MY SHIP WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!” He had written in a messy, almost angry manner.

“Yes, Prince Zuko,” Jee said, “Get some rest.”

“What did he write?” Iroh asked. Jee showed him the note and Iroh laughed, “We’ll do our best Prince Zuko. But could you possibly write that with less swearing in case he does try to show up here unannounced?” Instead of nodding Zuko held his hands up in a rather vulgar manner, “I understand, but could you sign it? Just in case.” Jee handed the parchment back to Zuko who angrily signed it, “Thank you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katara made a little guest appearance here and knowing Iroh, he wouldn't hesitate to share tea with her if given the chance, even in Book One. I also didn't use her name in this chapter, since that part was more or less written from Iroh's point of view. Even though he had heard her name at least once, she never straight up told him her name and he strikes me as the type who wouldn't call someone by their name unless they've told him.


	3. A Need for Ice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a fairly graphic description of someone getting sick in this chapter (this was partially written as a therapy assignment for a type of anxiety I deal with) it's in the long paragraph just before the third line break starting with "By the time Zuko got down to the deck level of his ship"

“How did he sleep last night?” Jee asked as Iroh walked into their dining hall the Following morning.

“Not much better than he did the night before,” Iroh responded tiredly, “He barely ate anything for breakfast and his fever seems to be getting worse. And I have a funny feeling that Zhao is going to show up announced at some point today.”

“What makes you think that?”

“He never responded to the hawk we sent him yesterday.”

“Pardon my intrusion General Iroh, Lieutenant Jee,” The Helmsman greeted as he rushed into the room.

“What is it?”

“It’s Admiral Zhao,” The Helmsman said in a fairly panicked manner, “His ship is tethering to our ship and is demanding we let him on board…he’s not happy.”

Iroh sighed, “Lieutenant Jee, go supervise Prince Zuko,” he said, “I’ll deal with Zhao.”

“Do you want Prince Zuko’s note?” Jee said, “I mean technically it IS a written order denying Zhao permission to board the ship…despite the swearing.”

“Thank you Lieutenant.” Iroh said as he took the parchment from Jee.

* * *

“What is the meaning of this!?” Zhao demanded as he waved the note he had been sent the previous afternoon once Iroh boarded his ship.

“What do you mean Admiral?” Iroh asked.

“I thought I told you I needed to meet with you, your crew and Prince Zuko AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!” Zhao screamed, “And I get some cock-and-bull story about how Prince Zuko is still too sick for visitors and won’t be “well enough” to meet with me for at LEAST TWO DAYS!?”

“Prince Zuko’s illness worsened yesterday,” Iroh said, “And he still hasn’t recovered enough to have visitors today.”

“Bullshit!” Zhao hissed, “I’ll be the judge of that. Let me on your ship.”

“Unfortunately I can’t do that,” Iroh said as he took Zuko’s vulgar note out of his sleeve, “I have a letter from Prince Zuko denying you permission to board the ship.”

“Let me see that,” Zhao demanded as he snatched the note out of Iroh’s hand. He read the note and his face turned an alarming shade of red, “Unbelievable,” he said in a frighteningly calm manner, “WHO DOES THAT INSOLENT CHILD THINK HE IS!?” He roared, “THIS IS NOT AN ACCEPTABLE WAY TO SPEAK TO AN ADMIRAL.” He set the note on fire, “I DON’T CARE IF THE PRINCE IS TOO SICK FOR VISITORS OR NOT, AND I DON’T CARE IF HE WANTS ME ON HIS SHIP OR NOT. I AM GOING TO BOARD YOUR SHIP AND HE'S GOING TO LISTEN TO WHAT I NEED TO SAY.”

* * *

Zuko was furious. The absolute last thing he wanted to wake up to on a morning when he felt like absolute shit was the sound of a certain idiot Admiral screaming in fairly close proximity. He angrily sat up but as he stood his head swam terribly and he would have fallen if Jee hadn’t been there to steady him.

“Get back in bed Prince Zuko,” Jee urged. He could feel an intense heat radiating off the teenager’s body. Zuko was far too warm, even for a feverish Firebender. “You’re too sick to be up and about.”

Once his head stopped spinning, Zuko pulled away from Jee’s support and shook his head. He took several steps across his quarters before his legs gave out and once again Jee prevented him from falling to the floor.

“Your uncle will deal with Admiral Zhao,” Jee said, “Please get back in bed.”

Zuko shook his head again and pulled away from Jee, “I need to give that bastard a reason to leave.” He mouthed.

Jee sighed as Zuko struggled to open the door to his quarters, “I understand,” he said as he opened the door for the teenager, “But please, don’t go overboard.”

Zuko nodded slightly and leaned up against the wall as he struggled to make his way to the ship’s deck.

By the time Zuko got down to the deck level of his ship he was extremely dizzy and his head was pounding so badly it was making him incredibly nauseous. His crew and Lieutenant were pleading with him to do _something_ but his hazy, feverish mind wouldn’t comprehend what any of the voices were saying and his stomach lurched and twisted horribly. His knees weakened as the little he had eaten that day surged to the back of his already burning throat and he retched on the deck. He could feel himself beginning to black out, unwilling to collapse in the puddle that had been his breakfast he struggled to take a few unsteady and shaky steps to his right before collapsing to the deck completely unconscious.

* * *

“Please hold on,” Iroh pleaded as he prevented Zhao from boarding the smaller ship, “Prince Zuko hardly slept last night and only just fell asleep not even an hour ago. As his caretaker if he’s asleep, I will not be waking him up and I won’t let anyone else wake him up.”

“DO YOU THINK I CARE GENERAL IROH!?”

Before Iroh could respond there a commotion from the deck of the smaller ship and the two rushed over in time to see Zuko stumble on to the deck, vomit then collapse and lay motionless on the deck. They could both see small tendrils of steam rising from the unconscious teenager’s sweat-soaked skin.

“I understand you have a job to do Admiral,” Iroh said angrily, “But you know as well as I do that steam coming off of a feverish Firebender’s body is a sign of an almost dangerously high fever. And I need to tend to Prince Zuko before he gets even worse. We will send a hawk when Zuko is well enough to meet with you, do not show up here unannounced again.”

“I understand,” Zhao muttered, his gaze still locked on the unconscious teenager who was being attended to by Lieutenant Jee, “I…didn’t think he was actually as sick as you said he was.”

“It’s quite alright Admiral,” Iroh said, “Now if you’ll excuse me.”

When Iroh entered Zuko’s quarters Jee was already trying to lower the teenager’s fever.

“General,” Jee said pointing at a small basin of ice water on the floor near the bed, “That’s all the ice we have on board.”

“That’s not nearly as enough,” Iroh responded as he placed his hand to Zuko’s burning forehead, “We’ll go through that in under an hour.”

“We never diverted our course,” Jee said, “We’re not far from port. Go get some ice General, I’ll do what I can to lower his fever.”

“Thank you, Lieutenant.”

* * *

“I’m sorry sir,” The ice vendor said sadly, “I’m completely sold out of ice at the moment. A Fire Nation Admiral took everything I had in stock not even fifteen minutes ago.”

“Zhao,” Iroh growled.

“Yeah, that’s the guy who purchased my entire stock,” The man said, “He said something about a virus outbreak on his ship. My supplier is located about two hours north-east of here, but in this weather…”

“The ice would melt before I made it back,” Iroh said, “It’s alright, it wasn’t your fault.” He sighed as he walked away from the ice stall. He was about to walk back to the ship when he spied the young Water Tribe girl and he got an idea, “Hello again!” He called out to the girl.

“It’s you!” She gasped, “What are you doing here again?”

“I could ask you the same thing.”

“I was just picking a few things for lunch and dinner,” The girl said, “What’s wrong, you look upset.”

“Zuko’s fever spiked and is almost dangerously high,” Iroh said, “I came here to get some ice for him but one of the Fire Nation Admirals purchased all the ice from the vendor before I could get here.”

“Maybe he bought it so he could bring it to you?” The girl suggested.

“He wouldn’t do that,” Iroh said, “I would be willing to bet he only bought the ice so I couldn’t.”

“That’s horrible,” The girl said, "Why would he do that? You're supposed to be allies."

"Because that particular Admiral is a mean and spiteful person," Iroh responded, "He has been angry and resentful towards my nephew ever since my nephew bested him a Firebending duel a few months back. Zhao would not lift a finger to help Zuko."

"I see..."

“By the way, how did your friend like the tea?”

“He loved it,” The girl said, “He immediately asked for another cup and it really helped him feel better so thank you.”

“That’s good to hear.” Iroh then sighed, “I know, I’m in no position to ask you for a favor,” He said, “And I understand that my nephew is your enemy but we desperately need ice. I know you have no reason to trust me but, would you be willing to come with me to my ship and bend some ice for us?”

“Are you asking me to come with you so I can make you some ice?” the girl gasped, “For someone who kidnapped me?”

Iroh sighed, “I understand how much this sounds like a trap,” He said, “But I can assure you, it isn’t.”

“I really don’t know if I should…” The girl said, "It's hard to help someone who has made your life a living hell for months."

“I understand,” Iroh said with a faint hint of sadness in his voice, “I know my nephew has done some terrible things to you and your friends and I don't blame you for not wanting to help. Don't worry, I’ll figure something out.”

“Wait,” The girl sighed, “I’ll help you. I know I shouldn’t and my mind is screaming “DON’T DO IT” at me. But, you did me a huge favor yesterday so, even though it’s probably against my better judgement, I’ll come with you, to return the favor. I just have to get this food back to our camp and see if I can borrow Appa. I just hope my brother and Aang don't ask too many questions.”

“I’ll go on ahead and explain the situation to the crew,” Iroh said, “You have my word, they will not attack or capture you. Once you’ve helped us out, we’ll let you return to your group and we will not follow you. Our ship is anchored just south-west of the port.”

“What about Zuko?”

Iroh said, “Based on his fever, even if he were to wake up, I doubt Zuko would have the strength to sit up, let alone attack you.”

* * *

“Were you able to get any ice?” Jee asked once Iroh returned to Zuko’s quarters.

“Admiral Zhao beat us to the ice vendor and bought him out,” Iroh responded, “But, I managed to convince the young Water Tribe girl who travels with you-know-who to come and help us. But I need you to get as many basins of water in here as you can.”

“Are you sure that’s a good idea General?” Jee asked, “What if she takes advantage of the Prince in this condition and decides to attack him?”

“We don’t have another option,” Iroh said, “Zhao saw to that. But I don’t think she’ll do that, she isn’t like…She wouldn’t do that. The people of the Water Tribe are much more compassionate and willing to help an enemy than the people of our nation.”

“Will she even show up?”

“I hope she does,” Iroh said, “I’m heading up to the deck to wait for her.”

* * *

Iroh wasn’t waiting on the deck of the ship for long when he spotted the Avatar’s flying bison.

“Thank you so much,” Iroh said once the girl climbed off the massive animal, “I won’t keep you long. We’ve already set up several basins of water for you. Please come this way.” He led the young Waterbender towards the ship’s tower. 

The girl followed him and the Avatar’s Flying Bison followed the girl, “No Appa,” She said, “Stay here, I’ll be okay.” She held up a small bison shaped whistle, “I’ll call if anything happens.”

The Bison huffed and sat down on the deck.

“I hope you don’t mind but my Lieutenant will be in the room with us,” Iroh said, “He’s been keeping his eye on my nephew while I’ve been away.”

“That will be fine,” The girl said, “I realize you don’t have a reason to trust me either.”

Iroh opened the door to Zuko’s quarters, “How is he Lieutenant?”

“He hasn’t changed,” Jee responded, “I managed to get five basins of water. Did the Waterbender come?”

“She did,” Iroh said, “Right this way…uh…”

“Katara,” The girl said, “My name is Katara.”

“You can call me Iroh. Right this way Katara.”

The girl entered the room, took one look at the unconscious teen on the bed a froze. “Iroh, there’s…there’s _steam_ coming off his body…” She gasped, “I’ve…never seen anything like that. Is…is that normal? Is he…going to be okay.”

“He’s a Firebender,” Iroh responded, “His body temperature is naturally higher than yours and it’s not uncommon for steam to come off his body when he has a high fever.” 

Katara went to place her hand to Zuko’s forehead but Jee stopped her, not out of fear that she would harm the boy but out of fear that his skin would harm her. “You’re not a Firebender, you shouldn't touch him with your bare hands. Given how hot his body is right now, his skin could actually burn your hands,” He said, “We don’t want to see you get hurt unnecessarily.”

“Oh…thank you. Are you sure he has the same thing as Aang?” Katara asked, “Aang’s nowhere near this sick.”

“Illness tends manifests itself differently in benders from the different nations. Perhaps this particular illness affects Firebenders much more severely than it affects Airbenders and maybe it won’t even affect a Waterbender like you at all. I think his fever is breaking and fevers always get worse before they get better.” Iroh said, “While it is alarming to see for the first time, the steam you’re seeing is his body’s way of trying to cool itself.”

“Okay,” Katara said as she looked at the basins of water, “I’m still not very good at this, so stand back just in case.” She then carefully froze the water in the five basins, leaving just a centimetre of water on the top of each basin, “Is this okay?”

“That’s perfect,” Iroh said, “Your skills have improved greatly since our first encounter at the South Pole, Katara. I’m sure in time, you will be a powerful and formidable Waterbender.”

“Th-thank you,” The girl stammered as she blushed a bit, “But are you sure this is going to be enough ice? Fevers are always higher at night, is this going to last until then?”

“For Firebenders, fevers are actually higher during the day and lower at night, and I don’t think his fever will get much higher than it is right now,” Iroh explained, “Odds are his fever will start falling by sundown and could be almost completely down by midnight. But I really must thank you Katara, you really didn’t have to help us out but you did.”

“You didn’t have to help me out yesterday but you did. And I felt the need to return the favor, while I had the chance.”

“Lieutenant Jee, keep an eye on my nephew while I escort our guest out.”

* * *

“Um…Iroh, can I ask you something,” Katara asked.

“What would you like to know?”

“When we first met Zuko at the South Pole he said “Set a course to the Fire Nation, I’m going home.” Then there was the time with the pirates and he said he needed to restore his honor. I want to know what that’s all about.”

Iroh sighed, “I can’t go into too many details,” he said, “But Prince Zuko just wants to go home.”

“Why can’t he?”

“He was banished and was told he could only return home when he captured the Avatar.”

“So _that’s_ why that Fire Navy Commander who looked like a weird koala-sheep called Zuko a traitor and tried to arrest him on the Solstice.”

Iroh chuckled at the girl’s description of Commander Zhao, “Yes,” he said, “He was labeled a traitor to his nation and given his current mission of capturing the Avatar three years ago.”

“Wait, he was given his orders to find the Avatar three years ago?” Katara muttered, “But we only found Aang in an iceberg a few months ago.”

Iroh sighed sadly, “Capturing the Avatar wasn’t something he was supposed to be able to accomplish,” He said, “I understand that it doesn’t excuse some of the things he’s done since discovering the Avatar was alive. I’m not trying to make you feel differently about my nephew, since I know once he recovers, he’s going to continue pursuing you and your friends.”

“I don’t think it will change how I feel about him,” Katara responded, “It just helped put a few things into perspective for me.” She said as they reached the deck where Appa was waiting for her.

“Thank you so much young Katara,” Iroh said as he bowed in the customary manner for the Water Tribe.

“You’re welcome,” Katara said as she bowed back, “You should try putting icy towels on the back of Zuko’s neck and under his arms. That should work to cool his body better than just putting an icy towel on his forehead.”

“Thank you again.” Iroh said as the Waterbender climbed onto the flying bison, “Travel safe.”

“Thank you Iroh,” Katara said, “Appa, Yip yip!”

* * *

Once Iroh saw the young Waterbender off, Iroh returned to Zuko’s quarters with a few towels and a small bowl of water.

“Young Katara really came through for us,” Iroh said, “This should be more than enough ice to last until his fever falls.” He took soaked one of the towels then wrapped a few smaller chunks of ice in it, “Could you prop him up a bit so I can get this under his neck?”

Once the icy towel was around Zuko’s neck, the teenager stirred.

“Zuko,” Iroh called softly, “Can you hear me?”

“Uncle…?” Zuko mouthed as his eyelids fluttered a little. 

“I need you to drink something,” Iroh said.

Zuko groaned and shook his head. He was still quite nauseous and he really didn’t want to risk making himself feel worse than he already felt.

“Will you at least suck on a piece of ice?” Iroh asked, “You need to stay hydrated somehow.” Zuko nodded and Iroh took a small chunk of ice and handed it to Zuko, “Let me know if you want another piece. I’m going to guess and say that you’re not at all hungry.”

Zuko shook his head, “Can I have more ice?” he mouthed.

“Yes,” Iroh said as he gave Zuko another chunk of ice that was slightly larger than the first, “Your fever has gotten quite high, once you’re finished with that you should try to get some sleep. Hopefully, you’ll start to feel better soon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zhao's an asshole (yes, he only bought the ice so Iroh couldn't buy it). I really hope I didn't write Katara too out of character for book one.


	4. Starting to Get Better

Much to Iroh’s relief, after drifting in and out of sleep for most of the afternoon, Zuko started to perk up a little bit after sundown. However, Iroh couldn’t exactly be happy with the time of day Zuko decided to start perking up, since it more than likely meant that the teenager probably wasn’t going to get much sleep that night.

“How are you feeling?” Iroh asked.

Zuko shrugged. He was feeling better than he had earlier in the day, but he was still feeling quite sick.

“It seems your fever is finally starting to fall,” Iroh said, “Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“I guess,” He mouthed.

“The cook brought a light soup for you not too long ago,” Iroh said as he carefully heated the soup up with his hands, “And I’ll make you some of that tea.” Zuko groaned a little, “I know, how can I possibly expect you to drink hot tea while you’re running that kind of fever. But it will help you get your voice back.”

Zuko sighed as he took the bowl from his uncle and noticed the basins of ice water in his room. “Could you make the tea cold?” He mouthed.

“Make the tea cold!?” Iroh exclaimed, “Are you crazy? Tea isn’t supposed to be cold! How can you even suggest such a thing!?”

Zuko sighed, “I just want something to cool me down a little,” He mouthed, “And I figured that a cold drink would be the perfect thing.”

Iroh sighed, “Fine,” he said, “Just this one time and only because you’re sick.”

“Thank you,” Zuko mouthed as a took a small sip of the soup he had been given and Iroh walked to the other side of the room grumbling something about how cold tea was an utter crime against humanity and should not even be considered fit for human consumption.

A few minutes later Iroh handed Zuko a cup of cold tea, “This is not something I will do again,” he said, “It’s just not right.” 

Zuko took a sip of the pleasantly cold tea and mouthed, “This tea is perfect.

“That tea should be a crime.” Iroh quipped.

"I think we may have found the next big thing in tea," Zuko joked.

"It will NEVER happen," Iroh snapped, “When you’re done with that you should try to get more some sleep.”

“Not tired,” Zuko mouthed.

“You still have a fever. You still need to rest.”

“I’ve slept almost all day,” Zuko mouthed, “I’m not tired.”

Iroh sighed, “How about we try taking a little walk to the deck?” He asked, “I think a change of scenery and a little fresh air will do you some good.” Zuko nodded and slowly got out of bed, “Here,” Iroh said as he draped Zuko’s robe over his shoulders, “It’s a little chilly out.”

* * *

“Are you okay?” Iroh asked as Zuko leaned against the wall of the cabin and gasped for breath a bit once they got to the ship’s deck. Zuko nodded as he coughed, “How about you sit down for a bit?” He said as he guided the teenager to the floor, “Let’s just sit here and enjoy the cool evening air for a bit.”

Zuko nodded. Normally, he probably wouldn’t agree to just sit on the deck of his ship and do nothing but his uncle was right, he desperately needed the change of scenery and the fresh air. The cool evening breeze felt good on his still-too-hot face and was a welcome change from his stuffy quarters.

“Someone in town today said that Admiral Zhao looked like a weird koala-sheep,” Iroh said trying to break the silence a bit.

“When did you go into town?” Zuko mouthed.

“Shortly after Zhao left,” Iroh said, “I needed to get some ice to cool you down.”

“How did you manage to transport that much ice on your own?” Zuko asked silently. He could vaguely remember seeing at least four basins completely filled with ice earlier in the day.

Iroh sighed, “Don’t get too angry with me,” he said, “But I ended up having to ask the young Waterbender who travels with the Avatar to help us out.”

“Why would you do that?”

“We desperately needed ice,” Iroh said, “Your fever was so high you had steam coming off your body. We were completely out of ice here and Zhao beat us to the ice vendor in town and bought him out. I had no other choice but to ask her for help.”

“That fucking asshole.” Zuko spat, “Was the Avatar with her?”

“No,” Iroh said, “Apparently the Avatar came down with the same illness you came down with. She came on her own.”

“She willingly helped us out?” Zuko asked, “Why would she do that?”

“I helped her out yesterday,” Iroh said, “She ran into me while I was in the market and I gave her some of the herbs for the tea I’ve been making for you. She was merely returning the favor.”

“Here’s to hoping she doesn’t hold this over my head.”

“I don’t think she will. She seemed almost worried about you and was rather alarmed when she saw the steam coming off your body.”

“She was probably happy to see me like that…”

“No, I don’t think she was happy to see you like that,” Iroh said, “People from the Water Tribe tend to be very compassionate and willing to help anyone in need, even their enemies.”

“But why? That doesn’t make any sense.” Zuko responded silently as she shut his eyes. Slowly but surely, an intense fatigue was starting to creep up on him again.

“I hope someday it will make sense to you,” Iroh said taking note of Zuko’s sudden sleepiness, “Now, come on, I think it would be best to get you back to bed. You’re starting to look tired.” 

Zuko nodded and allowed his uncle to help him to his feet.

“Try to get some sleep,” Iroh said as he led Zuko back to his bed, “I’m pretty sure your fever will be down by tomorrow morning.”

“Hopefully my voice will be back.” Zuko mouthed.

“Sadly, I think that might take a little while longer,” Iroh responded, “Sleep well.”

* * *

The following morning Zuko woke up feeling much better than he had been. He sat up and saw his uncle sleeping on futon not too far from his bed.

“Uncle,” He tried calling out but his voice was still barely louder than a whisper. He sighed in annoyance which prompted a bit of a coughing fit which caused Iroh to stir.

“Prince Zuko,” Iroh greeted when he saw that Zuko was awake, “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Zuko responded in a raspy whisper, “But my voice hasn’t come back yet.”

“It takes a while to recover from laryngitis,” Iroh said, “It’s probably going to take a few more days.” He placed his hand to Zuko’s forehead, “But it seems like you fever is down. Come on, let’s go get some breakfast.”

* * *

“Good morning,” Jee greeted once Zuko and Iroh entered the ship’s mess hall, “How are you feeling Prince Zuko?”

“Better,” Zuko responded quietly.

“I know you’re only just recovering from your illness but Admiral Zhao sent a hawk earlier this morning inquiring about an audience.” Jee said, “What do you want to do Prince Zuko?”

Zuko sighed, “Tell him he can come,” He said in a raspy whisper, “The sooner we hear what he wants to say the sooner he’ll leave us the fuck alone.”

“Alright,” Jee said, “I’ll send a hawk out immediately.”

“Are you sure you’re feeling well enough to meet with Zhao?” Iroh asked as he prepared some tea for Zuko, “It’s only been a few hours since your fever fell and your voice still hasn’t returned. I don’t want you to overdo it.”

“I’ll be fine,” Zuko responded, “Like I said, I just want to get our little meeting over with.”

“You still haven’t gotten your voice back yet,” Iroh said as he placed a cup of tea and a bowl of rice in front of his nephew, “How are you going to speak with Zhao?”

“Zhao can read, can’t he?” Zuko asked, “I’ll write down what I need to say. And if he has a problem with that then fuck him.”

Iroh chuckled a bit, “Could you possibly keep the profanity to a minimum when Zhao arrives?” He asked, “He was not amused by your note.”

“Fuck him.”

“I’ll get some scrolls ready and we can meet with him in the meeting room.”

* * *

“Where is he?” Zhao demanded once he boarded Zuko’s ship, “I had to go out of my way to meet with you, so I don’t have a lot of time.”

“We won’t be meeting on the deck,” Iroh responded, “We’ll be speaking in our meeting room. Prince Zuko is still tired and quite weak from being sick and it will be more comfortable for him.”

“Fine.” Zhao spat, “I wasn’t supposed to stay in this region for this long. Let’s just get this over with.”

“Help yourself to some tea,” Iroh said as he pointed to a tea pot on the table once he and Zhao entered the meeting room.

“What are the scrolls for?” Zhao asked as he noticed the scrolls sitting in front of Zuko.

“Prince Zuko is suffering from laryngitis and hasn’t gotten his voice back yet,” Iroh responded.

“Now this is interesting,” Zhao said, “Several of the guards at the Pohuai Stronghold have reported coming down with laryngitis.”

“What of it?” Zuko wrote, “It’s winter. People are more likely to get sick in the winter.”

“I just find it interesting that you’ve come down with the same illness that’s currently ripping through the Pohuai Stronghold.”

“Well, you were there when the Avatar escaped weren’t you?” Zuko wrote, “I was already sick with a cold the first time you showed up here unannounced, perhaps you passed it on to me.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Zhao spat, “I never got sick.”

“You don’t always have to be sick to spread an illness to someone,” Iroh said, “You might have had such a mild case you showed no symptoms but as Prince Zuko said, he was already sick that day, leaving him much more susceptible to more serious illnesses. Or it could merely be a coincidence that Prince Zuko has the same kind of illness that’s affecting the Pohuai stronghold.”

“Alright fine.” Zhao spat.

“So what exactly did you want to speak to us about?” Zuko wrote, “Since I doubt you’re here to see how I’m feeling.”

“We were just going to ask if you happened to know anything about the two Water Tribe children traveling with the Avatar,” Zhao said, “We suspect that one of them might be the Blue Spirit.”

“You said they used dual broadswords right?” Iroh asked.

“That’s correct General.”

“It’s not either of them,” Zuko wrote, “The girl is a novice Waterbender with little training and instruction and has never used a weapon and the boy uses a boomerang and another weird Water Tribe weapon. Neither of them use dual swords.”

“I see,” Zhao responded, “I was just wondering because the Blue Spirit was highly skilled and fought almost perfectly in sync with the Avatar.”

“I wouldn’t say either of the Water Tribe children are highly skilled and can fight perfectly in sync with the Avatar,” Zuko wrote, “The first time we battled them the girl accidentally immobilized her brother with ice.”

“What about you though? I heard through the grapevine that you trained with Master Piandao until just before you were banished.”

“I thought we already fucking told you I was on rest orders due to a minor head injury that night, so there’s no way in hell I could have been me.” Zuko wrote, “And besides, I’m a Firebender what the fuck do I need to use swords for?”

“Why did you train with Piandao though?”

“That’s none of your business.”

“Was it perhaps because no one even thought an almost dangerously small baby boy born at midnight on the Winter Solstice would even be a Firebender?” Zhao asked, “Or was it because you didn't show any firebending potential until you were six?"

“Fuck you.” Zuko wrote.

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Zhao said with a sly smirk, "No wonder your father was so happy when your sister was born. You'll never be able to compare to her."

“FUCK YOU.” Zuko tried to scream but his voice came out as a raspy whisper and it triggered a coughing fit.

“Calm down Prince Zuko,” Iroh said as he refilled the teenager’s empty tea cup.

"I've bested you at an Agni Kai once and I'll fucking do it again!" Zuko exclaimed in a raspy whisper once he stopped coughing.

"Given just how sick you were barely twenty-four hours ago, I do have to admit it is unbelievably tempting to take you up on your offer," Zhao said, "And getting my revenge would be all too easy but I'm going to have to pass. Beating you while you're in such a weakened state wouldn't be a satisfying victory."

"Are you feeling okay Zhao?" Zuko wrote, "I never thought I'd see the day when you'd turn down an opportunity to beat me."

"Oh don't worry," Zhao said, "I'll get my revenge in due time and I would love to stay and continue to remind you how much of a failure you are in your father’s eyes but I really have to get going,” Zhao said as Zuko held up the “fuck you” scroll, “It’s nice to see that you’re starting to feel better, Prince Zuko.” Zhao said in an almost mocking tone while Zuko continued to hold up and angrily point to the “fuck you” he had written earlier. “General Iroh, Prince Zuko, I bid you both farewell.”

“Fuck you.” Zuko mouthed.

Once Zuko was absolutely sure Zhao was no longer on his ship, he sighed and put his aching head on the table, “Fuck, I can’t stand him.” He muttered, “I hope he gets whatever I’ve been sick with. I should have coughed on him.”

“Are you feeling okay?” Iroh asked.

“My headache’s back,” Zuko responded.

“How about you finish your tea and try to take a little nap?” Iroh said, “You’re still recovering from illness and still need to rest.”

Zuko nodded.

“What do you think about this whole Blue Spirit character?” Iroh asked.

“I think Zhao made him up,” Zuko responded, “I think the Avatar humiliated him the way he humiliated us and he’s too embarrassed to admit he got his ass kicked by a ten year old. So he made up the Blue Spirit.”

Iroh chuckled, “I think it’s something similar,” He said, “Even though it isn’t like Zhao to make up a story like that.”

“Again, he just doesn’t want to admit he got his ass kicked by a ten year old,” Zuko said, “You saw what he tried to do when I beat him.” He took the last sip of his tea, “I’ll be in my room.”

“I know the drill,” Iroh said, “Only bother you if we spot the Avatar. But I doubt we will, he’s also recovering from an illness.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter after this one. I get the feeling that Iroh would be very, VERY against the concept of iced tea and Zuko decided to be a little shit about it.


	5. Back to Normal

After a quiet and restful day and a decent, fever-free night’s sleep, Zuko felt more-or-less like himself again.

“How was your training session?” Iroh asked as Zuko entered the galley.

“It was alright,” Zuko responded, his voice still rather hoarse, “I just couldn’t go for as long today. I got tired quicker than usual.”

“You’ve only just recovered from illness, Prince Zuko,” Iroh responded as he prepared Zuko a cup of tea, “It’ll take some time for you to regain your strength.”

“It’s frustrating.” 

“I know it is,” Iroh said as he placed the tea in front of Zuko, “But you have to be patient. How about we both enjoy a cup of relaxing tea.”

Zuko sighed as he picked up the teacup. His throat was still a little uncomfortable and the tea his uncle had been making for him had been helping immensely. But before he could sip the pleasantly warm tea something rocked his ship with a loud bang.

“What the fuck are those idiots doing?” He growled as he wiped the warm tea off his face.

* * *

When Zuko and Iroh reached the deck of the ship he was greeted by the sight of a dark-haired woman riding massive, eye-less beast that sniffing around the deck. 

“Back off!” The woman on the beast called, “I’m here for a stowaway!”

“There are no stowaways on my ship.” Zuko responded as loud as his still weak voice would allow.

“I wouldn’t be too sure of that kid,” The woman said as her massive animal ripped a portion of the deck up and flung it towards them. Moments later, a dirty man scurried up on the deck and frantically ran from the creature, but he didn’t get far. A long, spear-like tongue launched from the beast’s mouth and struck the man’s back several time. The man fell to the deck motionless as the woman approached him.

“He’s paralyzed?” Zuko asked.

“Only temporarily,” The woman said as she picked the man up and threw him over her shoulder, “The toxins will wear off in about an hour. But by then he’ll be in jail and I’ll have my money.”

“How the fuck did you find him on my ship?” Zuko asked.

“My shirshu can smell a rat a continent away,” The woman responded as she patted the beast.

“Well, I’m impressed,” Iroh commented. The woman then whipped the beast and it leap off the ship and towards the wooded area just beyond the docks, “Very impressed.”

“Stop being gross,” Zuko said, “Maybe we could use her to help us hunt down the Avatar.”

Iroh sighed, “Do you really have to resume your mission so soon after recovering from illness? He asked, “You still have a bit of a cough.”

“I’m not waiting around until my cough goes away,” Zuko responded, “That could be another at least week away. I’m going into the nearest town to see if I can find any information on that woman and her beast.”

“I’ll accompany you.” Iroh said, “I don’t want you going off alone.”

“Suit yourself.”

* * *

As an official in the small port town had said, Zuko and Iroh found the small remote pub after a short walk in the woods and the shirshu was sleeping outside the building.

He entered the building and found a large crowd of people standing around a table where he could just make out the woman from earlier in the day. She was arm-wrestling a much larger man.

“Move!” Zuko demanded, “Get the fuck out of my way filth!”

“He means you no harm!” Iroh said, “I’m sure you bathe regularly.”

Zuko forced his way to the table the woman was seated at, “I need to talk to you.”

“Well, well, what do you know?” The woman said as she noticed the two firebenders near the table, “It’s my new friends, angry boy and uncle lazy.”

Iroh laughed as the woman slammed her opponent’s hand against the table and the crowd roared.

“Your beast trashed my ship,” Zuko said as people threw money at the woman, “And you have to pay me back!” 

The woman happily collected the money that was still landing on the table, “I would love to help you there kid, but I’m a little short on funds at the moment.” She said with a sly smirk, “Drinks are on me!” she screamed to the cheering crowd.

She went to take a sip of her drink when Zuko grabbed her wrist, “Money isn’t what I had in mind.”

“What do you have in mind there, angry boy?” The woman said.

“I need to help me find someone,” Zuko said unable to talk above the crowd.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t catch that,” The woman said.

“Could we perhaps move to a quieter place?” Iroh asked, “My nephew is still recovering from a bad cold and can’t talk very loud.”

“Fine,” The woman said, “We can talk outside.” She led Zuko and Iroh outside, “So what did you want?”

“I need you to find someone,” Zuko said as he held up the necklace the Water Tribe girl usually wore.

“What’s the matter?” The woman asked, “Did your girlfriend run off on you?”

“It’s not the girl I’m after,” Zuko said, “It’s the bald monk she’s traveling with.”

“Whatever you say.”

“If you find them, I’ll consider the damage to my ship paid for.” Zuko said.

The woman scoffed and turned to mount the shirshu, “Forget it kid,” She said, “I’ve got actual paying jobs to attend to. I’m not interested in finding your girlfriend for you.”

“Plus we’ll pay your weight in gold,” Iroh said.

The woman turned back towards Zuko and Iroh, “Make it your weight and we have a deal,” She said as she poked Iroh’s stomach.

“You got it!” Iroh laughed.

“Let me see the necklace and get on,” The woman said. She took the necklace and walked towards the animal’s nose, “Alright hold on.” She said as she climbed on the beast herself.

* * *

Zuko decided he really didn’t like riding the shirshu. He had to admit it was faster than a Komodo Rhino but the ride was much more jarring. As dawn broke they came across an old herbalist on the top of a mountain.

“Out for an early morning stroll, are we?” the old woman asked.

“We’re looking for someone,” Zuko responded.

“I hope it’s not Miyuki,” The woman said, “Miyuki, did you get in trouble with the Fire Nation again?”

The white cat next to the woman mewed.

 _“Wait…Miyuki!? No…it couldn’t be…”_ Zuko thought in disbelief, _“THAT’S MIYUKI!? ONE OF THE EARTH KINGDOM’S MOST RUTHLESS AND FEARED AT-LARGE WAR CRIMINALS ACCUSED OF COMMITTING UNSPEAKABLE WAR CRIMES AGAINST THE FIRE NATION IS A FUCKING_ **CAT** _!?_

“The Avatar came through here,” June said, “Let’s keep going.”

“Uncle,” Zuko said softly in Iroh’s ear, “Please tell me there’s another Miyuki somewhere in the Earth Kingdom and one of the Fire Nation’s most feared and notorious war criminals isn’t a _cat_.” 

“Given our location in the Earth Kingdom,” Iroh said, “It would appear that one of the Fire Nation’s most feared war criminals is in fact a cat.”

“What the fuck did it even do?”

“None of the men and women who witnessed the event will dare speak of it,” Iroh responded, “But I’m just as surprised as you are.”

* * *

After a few more pointless diversions they finally came across the two young Water Tribe children walking back towards the abbey they had just been to. The two children ran off but quickly found themselves pin up against a wall.

“So this is your girlfriend,” June said, “No wonder she ran off, she’s far too pretty for you.”

“Where the hell is he?” Zuko demanded as he jumped off the beast, “Where’s the Avatar?”

“We split up,” The boy responded, “He’s long gone by now?”

“How fucking stupid do you think I am?” Zuko sneered.

“Pretty fucking stupid,” The boy responded. He grabbed his sister’s hand, “RUN!”

The two blue-clad children didn’t get far when the Shirshu’s tongue struck them and the fell to the ground immobile.

“What the hell are we supposed to do now?” Zuko asked.

“It needs to seek a different scent,” June said, “Perhaps something the Avatar held.”

The massive animal sniffed at the pack on the boy’s back and honed in on a crumpled piece of paper.

“Looks like Nyla found something,” June said, “Should we leave these two here?”

“No,” Iroh said, “It would be too dangerous to leave them here. We’ll bring them back to the abbey.”

“It’s nice to see you’re feeling better,” The girl spat sarcastically as Zuko approached her, “You’re back to you usual chase us around the fucking world self.”

“How did you…?” Zuko gasped as he lifted her off the ground to get her on the shirshu. Then he remembered the hazy conversation he had had with his uncle on the deck of their ship a few nights before.

“I suppose you wouldn’t remember,” She responded loudly, “You were unconscious the entire time.”

“Katara what are you talking about?” The boy asked as he was set down behind his sister on the beast’s back.

“It doesn’t concern you Sokka,” Katara said, “I was kind and compassionate enough to board your ship, bend some ice so your uncle and your Lieutenant could attempt to lower the high fever you had the other day and THIS is how you thank me!?”

“Katara what the fuck are you talking about?” Sokka asked.

“Stay out of this Sokka,” Katara growled, “Just be thankful your uncle had done me a huge favor that I felt the need to return.”

“Wait, did you actually _help_ Zuko?” Sokka asked.

“No, I helped his _uncle_ ,” Katara responded.

“Who only asked you to help so he could help Zuko!”

“Iroh gave me the tea that helped Aang feel better,” Katara yelled, “I couldn’t just _not_ return that kind of favor.”

“You know the old guy’s name!?”

“Unlike Zuko, Iroh has never done a single thing to harm us or Aang,” Katara said, “He seems to be a kind and compassionate person, despite being from the Fire Nation. And like I said, he gave us that amazing tea that helped Aang feel better.”

“I do have to admit it _was_ really good tea,” Sokka commented.

“I’m delighted to hear that,” Iroh said happily, “Sharing tea with others is one of the many little joys in life.”

“But Katara, it still doesn’t change the fact that you indirectly helped the guy who just fucking paralyzed us with some crazy sniffy-nosed beast!” 

“Shut up Sokka.”

“Both of you need to shut up.” Zuko demanded hoarsely.

“Fucking make me!” Katara yelled.

“It’s a shame the toxin couldn’t paralyze your vocal cords,” Zuko said.

“Fuck you!” Katara screamed back, “It’s a shame that illness you had couldn’t make you a better person! And while I’m at it, how about you give me my fucking necklace back!”

“I like this girl,” June said, “She’s got spunk.”

* * *

By the time they reached the abbey, Zuko was at the end of his rope with the Water Tribe girl and he was starting to get a headache from her constant screaming.

“What’s it’s doing?” Zuko asked as the Shirshu just circled around the centre of the abbey, “It’s just circling.”

“Looking for me?” The Avatar asked as he dove towards the beast causing it to throw all of them all to the ground.

Zuko groaned as he stood up and squared off against the Avatar. He sent several powerful fire blasts towards the boy who easily dodged them. After just a few attacks, Zuko realized he still hadn’t recovered his stamina and was already slightly out of breath. He continued to throw fire blasts at the Airbender until the two clashed fists and were thrown in opposite directions.

Zuko grunted as he hit a nearby roof face down and his breath was knocked from him. He slowly stood as he tried to get his diaphragm working again. He looked over to see the Avatar still lying motionless on the opposite roof. “ _Now’s my chance.”_ He thought as he ran down the roof.

Once Zuko got close enough he held his hands in an attack chamber position with two fire whips.

“Oh no!” the boy gasped as he quickly jumped out of the way of the fire whips. He then defended himself against the next two attacks then sent a power blast of air towards Zuko.

“Shit…” Zuko gasped as he hit the wall behind him hard. He looked up through hazy vision to see the Avatar rushing towards him, in the almost exact same way Zuko had tried to attack him with moments before. Zuko barely managed to avoid the Avatar’s air-blade by jumping on to the lower roof then narrowly avoided getting struck by the shirshu’s toxic tongue by awkwardly jumping off the lower roof. “ _Fuck_!” He hissed as the awkward jump caused one of his ankles to painfully buckle under his weight and he collapsed to the ground.

He took the few minutes the Avatar was busy avoiding the Shirshu to test his injured ankle. It was quite painful to stand on and wouldn’t bare much of his weight but he didn’t think it was broken. He noticed that the Shirshu had turned its attention to the massive bison the Avatar traveled on and took the opportunity to attempt to ambush the Airbender again and sent a flaming punch towards him.

“You have something I want!” The boy said as he easily dodged the flame blasts being thrown at him.

For the sake of his injured leg, Zuko was quite glad that the Avatar decided to stay in one place instead of flying all over the place like he normally did for at least a couple of minutes. But the almost dance-like attack and evasion they wound up locked into over the small well wasn’t doing Zuko’s injured leg or his illness-weakened stamina any favors. “ _I have to end this soon…”_ He thought as the Avatar dove down into the well after grabbing the Water Tribe necklace off his wrist, “ _I won’t be able to fight much longer.”_

Zuko threw the most powerful fire blast he could manage down the well only for a massive pillar of water to hit him square. He flew several metres into the air and hit the ground with a painful thud, “Fuck…” He gasped as he once again found himself struggling to breathe. Once he managed to catch his breath despite how sore his chest had gotten he saw that the shirshu had cornered the Avatar and moved in to join the beast.

In the midst of his flurry of fairly weak attacks, an almost overwhelming sharp and pungent odor made his head start to spin. Before he could process what was going on, he felt the sharp sting of the shirshu’s tongue find the one area of his torso that his battle armour left uncovered. And his once sore body went completely numb yet heavy as the toxins paralyzed him and June.

“Uncle,” He said weakly as his voice was threatening to give out on him again, “I didn’t see you get hit with the tongue.”

* * *

Once the Avatar and his friends had long left the abbey the nuns finally came to their aid.

“I don’t want your help,” Zuko stated stubbornly as the nuns tried to offer him an antidote to the toxins. He knew that once the toxins wore off, he would be in a significant amount of pain and probably wouldn’t be able to move much anyway.

“Zuko they’re just trying to help,” Iroh said, “We’re going to have to make the long trek back to our ship and I don’t think I could carry you the whole way.

“I hurt my leg in the battle,” Zuko responded, “I don’t think I would be able to walk anyway.”

“Technically, I _was_ able to track down the Avatar so you two owe me some payment,” June said as she stood, “I don’t mind giving you a lift back to your ship, if you pay me once we get there.”

“That sounds like a fair deal,” Iroh said.

“I’ll go and try to find Nyla,” June said, “I’ll return once I find her. I doubt she went far.”

* * *

By the time they returned to the ship, the toxins had completely worn off but as he expected, Zuko could still barely move due to an awful combination of exhaustion and pain.

“What the hell happened?” Jee asked as he noticed just how awful Zuko looked.

“Don’t want to talk about it,” Zuko murmured.

“Lieutenant, would you mind helping Zuko to his quarters while I settle our payment to Miss June? He’s injured and exhausted.” Iroh asked as he carefully help Zuko climb off the shirshu.

“What’s wrong?” Jee asked as he noticed Zuko heavily favoring one leg.

“I hurt my ankle,” Zuko responded, “I don’t know if it’s broken or not.”

“What happened?”

“I fell off a roof,” Zuko responded.

“I’ll take a look at it once we get to your quarters. Do you want anything to eat or drink?”

“I just want to sleep.”

“Okay.”

* * *

“Well, it looks like you got lucky,” Jee said after he carefully inspected Zuko’s injured ankle, “It’s quite swollen but doesn’t seem to be broken. It’s just a bad sprain. Stay off of it for a few days and it should heal just fine.”

“Great,” Zuko muttered, “More bedrest…”

“We do have a set of crutches lying around from the last time you injured your leg,” Jee said, “As long as you use those to get around, I don’t think bedrest will be necessary. Are you sure you don’t want anything to eat or drink before you go to sleep?”

“No, I just want to sleep.”

“Well, before you call it a night I thought I would let you know that Zhao sent another hawk while you were gone.” Jee said as he started to carefully bandaged Zuko’s injured ankle.

“Can’t that guy just leave me the fuck alone for like a week!? What the fuck did he want this time?”

Jee laughed a bit, “He wanted to know if you tampered with the tea he was served the last time he was here,” he said, “It seems he’s come down with a fever, bad cold, and laryngitis.”

“YES! It’s what he fucking deserves!” Zuko exclaimed as loud as he could, “What did you tell him?”

“We told him, because your fever had already broken when you two met for the last time, you were no longer contagious,” Jee said as he finished his work, “So he must have gotten it from someone else.”

“That’s what he gets for not minding his own fucking business,” Zuko said, “I hope he gets as sick I was when I had it, because it was awful.”

“I’ll let your uncle know you’re already asleep for the night,” Jee said as he turned towards the door, “Sleep well, Prince Zuko.”

“Thank you Lieutenant.”

Zuko smiled lightly to himself as he shut his eyes. Despite how aggravating the last almost week had been, just knowing that Zhao was now suffering from the painful and frustrating illness he had dealt with made almost everything alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, there you have it! Sokka, Katara and June made cameos (And let's be real only Iroh and Aang don't swear). And Zhao kinda got what he deserved.
> 
> I have several more fics in the works like an aftermath of the final battle fic, and an Azula redemption fic (both of those will have plenty of whump) and probably several more fics I haven't come up with yet.

**Author's Note:**

> I took some creative liberties with Jee's personality and figured that after hearing about Zuko's past, he would start to be act more sympathetic to Zuko. You also can't tell me that sixteen year old Zuko doesn't swear (I swore like a trucker by the time I was 16).


End file.
